la cena
by stefania swan cullen
Summary: en la cena de navidad edward el chico mas popular de la escuela pregunta a bella si sabe la tradicion del muerdago ¿ella lo sabra?y ¿porque el le pregunto eso?


La cena

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es mía.

en la cena de navidad de la escula edward el chico mas popular de la escuela le pregunta a bella si save sobre la tradicion del muerdago¿ella lo sabra? ¿porque el quiere saber eso?

* * *

><p>-hola bella como estas? Dijo el semidiós que estaba frente a mi<p>

-hoola Eedwaard .dije y me golpeé mentalmente por tartamudear .

-estas muy linda hoy bella .dijo el con una sonrisa torcida que me paro el corazón yo sonreí

-gracias .dije y me sorprendió que no me sonrojara genial esto pasara a la historia entonces el tomo mi cara entre sus manos y…..no maldición me sonroje tanto que le provocaría envidia a un cangrejo ...no me sorprendiera si me confunden con uno de ellos.

-te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas bueno mucho más linda de lo que eres .dijo y creo que me iba a desmallar y como él tenía sus manos en mi cara se fue acercando a mi…ohhhhh mi dios Edward cullen me iba a besar y entonces cuando estábamos solo a milímetros de besarnos, una voz me llamo desde lejos sentía como si me estuvieran moviendo pero yo estaba muy ocupada en besar a Edward que de pronto sentí que algo me golpeo todo el cuerpo y grite NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO entonces me desperté. Maldición todo había sido un sueño y lo peor de todo es que toda la clase se me estaba riendo y el profesor me miraba enojado

-señorita swan veo que está muy decepcionada por la cena de navidad que hoy ofrecerá el colegio. Dijo el profesor y como costumbre mía me sonroje y solo musite un perdón y levante mi silla que se había caído, mire mal a mi mejor amiga Alice.

-gracias pixie. Dije sarcásticamente y muy molesta, ella me miro mal y me saco la lengua

-de nada bellita. Dijo ella. – al menos te desperté antes de que comenzaras a hablar eso sí sería muy vergonzoso .dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra que me asusto.

El resto del día paso sin muchos accidentes aunque todo el mundo sabía lo que paso esta mañana.

Cuando llegue al comedor mis amigos: emmett y su novia rosalie que era también mí mejor amiga de toda la vida junto con Alice alias la pixie malvada como le decía emmett. Alice estaba sentada junto jasper su novio que era muy diferente a ella él era tranquilo en cambio Alice era hiperactiva y obsesionada con las compras. Emmett estaba engullendo ¿dos o tres? emparedados en uno solo todos lo mirábamos como si tuviera una rata en la cabeza. Jasper le pregunto por qué se los comía así y él dijo que él era un chico que necesitaba nutrirse para seguir creciendo

-con tu tamaño yo dejaría de comer. Dijo Alice sonriendo

-sí y tu deberías comer más emmett sonriendo victoriosamente –Pitu ?dijo rose

Es el diminutivo de yo

alice haciendo que la mesa de los "populares" nos mirara mal y Edward se riera de ella. El se levanto y6 llego a nuestra mesa

-hola chicos y chicas. dijo el mirando a alice

-hola hermanita y hermanote. Dijo el a alice y a emmett los aludidos dijeron HOLA EDWARD a unisonio lo cual causo que todos nos riéramos . si edward cullen era el hermano melliso de mi mejor amiga y de mi mejor amigo .edward era el mas popular de la escuela y sus hermanos preferían pasar inarvertidos y no ser del clan enemigo como ellos lo llamaban.

-nos vamos .dijo Edward a alice

-claro ,adios ella

todos y nos reimos

Todo siguió normal hoy seria la cena de navidad de todos los que estaban en este año y esta cena era obligatoria lo cual yo odiava , preferia quedarme en mi habitación leyendo mi libro favorita Cumbres borracosas pero teniendo como amigas a alice y a rose esto no seria posible asi que desde las 3 de la tarde estuvimos preparándonos para la estúpida cena.

Cuando alice termino de arreglarme me pude ver al espejo y no me reconosi alice me había risado mi cabello y llevaba un vestido azul marino muy hermoso.

Nos subimos al coche de alice un porshe amarillo que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños . cuando llegamos vi a los chicos y fuimos donde ellos comensamos a conversar la cena comenso y cuando terminamos todos fueron ha bailar con sus respectivas parejas yo me sentí incomoda y sali a tomar aire cuando choque contra algo mas bien alguien y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Edward.

-hola bella como estas? Dijo el semidiós que estaba frente a mi

-hoola Eedwaard .dije y me golpeé mentalmente por tartamudear .

-esta muy linda hoy bella .

-alice .dije yo todo esto parecía como si lo hubiera vivido ya entonces el dijo

-esta disfrutando la cena?pregunto el

-la verdad ,el me miro entonces dijo –ya somos dos .suspirando

-y crees en las tradiciones navideñas? Pregunto

-mmmm..eso su pregunta me sorprendio mucho entonces el sonrio torcidamente y dijo entonces conoces la del muérdago no?

-si en la que estas bajo un muérdago con otra persona tienen que besarse si la yo y el dijo –solo si esa persona es especial para la otra.

Ohhhh vaya .dije mirándolo el sonrio y dijo –ya miraste el marco de la puerta ?hise lo que el me dijo y casi grito si allí en el maldito marco había un muérdago pero que les pasaba a los profesores como pueden poner un muérdago aquí y justo hoy .

-y entonces ?.dijo Edward yo me que pasmada el quería que nos besaramos no. el debería estar bromeando si o no?-estas bromeando no?.dije el me miro serio y negó con la cabeza yo me quede en shock.

-bella. Comenso el –tu me gustas mucho .dijo y se paso las manos por su cabello muy nervioso –si no sientes lo mismo no importa solo dimelo y te dejare en paz solo quiero quew sepas que tu eres muy especial para mi y yo te lo ultimo mirándome a los ojos,yo lo tome porel braso y lo bese.

Cuando nuestros pulmones necesitaron aire nos separamos y Edward dijo –eso significa...….?

-que te amo. dije muy segura de eso

El sonrio y entonces grito muy fuerte-TE AMO ISABELLA SWAN.

Entonces yo grite-TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN POR SIEMPRE LO HARE.y nos volvimos a besar.

Y EN ESA CENA YO LE DECLARE MI AMOR A MI ESPOSO EDWARD Y DESDE ESE DIA SOY LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO.

**FIN**


End file.
